Siren
by oftheseaandintothewinds
Summary: Damon is struggling to keep himself together with an off-switch Elena on his hands. Can he bring her back? One-shot.


**AN: Just something I threw together real quick. My take on the dynamic between Damon and Elena after her humanity has been turned off.**

* * *

Stefan left a few days after the switch was flipped. He told me that he needed to clear his head, but I knew better. Being around the kid for 165 years has its perks. When Elena transitioned, he could make himself believe that the girl he was in love with was still there, because he could still see her. He could see her kindness, and her grace, and her overall _humanness._ But now that her humanity's off, he can't fool himself anymore. Human Elena, the woman that he was in love with, is gone. Now, he's off with Caroline, probably talking about the sire bond and how to make his hair more fantastic, while they munch on all of Thumper's cousins.

Which leaves me and Elena alone in the boarding house, with nothing to do. She's been avoiding me. The bedroom that she claimed for herself has barely been vacated, and she only leaves to storm down to the cellar a few times a day to grab blood bags. I used the sire bond to make sure that she doesn't leave the house and drain some innocent passersby. The last thing I need is an onslaught of her guilt when she gets her humanity back.

I know her schedule and I've taken to standing around casually at the allotted time that she makes one of her blood runs. When she catches sight of me, she shows no emotion, just sways on by, never making eye contact. The new emotionless Elena might not feel anything on these little excursions, but I feel _everything_.

The second she comes into view, my heart races. My pants get uncomfortable as she sways that perfect ass by me. I've missed her so much. I thought that I wanted her before, but now that I've had her, everything that I feel has been magnified by the thousands. I'm constantly listening to her slow heartbeat echo from her room, just to assure myself that she's still there. Every movement that she makes is a call to me. That hair, and those eyes, god, I've missed her.

It's been a week, and I keep waiting for her to return, to turn her switch back on and to jump into my arms, all smiles and laughs. I know that she won't just come back by herself, but I let myself hang onto that hope. I want my Elena back. I want her to blush again, and to shift her eyes when I stare at her. I want her to laugh and to spend her time trying to convince me that the sire bond has nothing to do with the way she feels for me. _The way she feels for me._ I can still hear her voice, slightly muffled through the phone, telling me the words that I'd been waiting for. "_I love you_."

But I can't let myself believe it. She's under this grandiose delusion that she loves me because of the sire bond. However, whenever I let my mind wander, let it play her words on repeat, I so want it to be real.

Mulling in front of the fire with a glass of bourbon, I hear the door open upstairs. She's never come downstairs at this time of night, and it both scares and excites me. Her footsteps move down the hall and to the front staircase, which she sashays down gracefully. I don't turn around, because I know that if I do, I'll be lost. She moves until she's standing a few feet behind me. I'm so tense that I'm in danger of crushing the glass that's in my hand. Plunking it down on a side table, I face the fire once more.

"Damon." Her voice is strong, authoritative and void of any emotion. I don't move. I can't. If I turn around and see her there looking at me, I'll fall at her feet. My name hasn't tumbled off of her lips in a week, and the sound of it already has me off balance.

She takes a few steps forward and rests her palms on my back. My heart clenches, and my brain immediately calls up the images that I'd hidden from myself. The way her body felt under me, her skin, her breasts, the way she matched me, her kisses, the look on her face when I entered her for the first time, the way that we fit together. Jesus, I'm getting hard just thinking about it.

Her hands travel from the flat of my back to my sides. It's been a week since she's touched me. Usually, I can get by with the reassuring smiles and the accidental brushes, but I've been cut off from all things Elena and I feel like a dead man walking. Her hands move to my hips and she slides them until they meet at my belt buckle. I swallow uncomfortably. I know I should push her away, and tell her to stop, but god, she feels so good. Her hand slips into my pants and I grab it, unwinding her arms from around my torso, and taking a step forward.

"Elena, stop."

She takes a little breath from behind me. "Why?"

I don't move. I hear a shifting of fabric and a sound as something drops on the floor. "Damon, look at me."

I take a deep breath and turn around, and there she is, topless. Her skin gleams in the light of the fire, and she has everything on display for me. I fist my hands at my sides, willing them not to reach out and touch her. God, she is so fucking perfect.

I scan her long legs, her tiny pajama shorts, her stomach, her breasts, her hair, and stop at her face, expecting to see her beautiful smile. Instead, her mouth is in a hard line, and she looks bored. She looks straight into my eyes and says, "Fuck me."

I'm taken aback, I don't know what to say or do. All I want to do is comply, rip her shorts off and fuck her until she sees stars and neither of us can stand. But she's not saying it with any warmth or lust in her eyes. She looks like she has nothing better to do.

She walks closer to me, and trails her fingers down my chest. She's so close, her breath is on mine and her body heat is radiating through my shirt. I'm stoic. I know that if I touch her, I'll regret it in the morning. She kisses my neck, and I shiver. _Keep it together Damon._

"Fuck me, Damon." She continues to kiss me, up to my jaw, before biting me with her blunt teeth. _Damn._

I grab her by the shoulders and push her away, holding her at arm's length and trying to keep my eyes trained on her face. "Elena, you need to stop. I know that you're humanity is off, but you need to stop fucking with me."

The little minx smiles and tries to wrap herself around me. "That's exactly what I want you to do Damon. Fuck with me. Fuck me."

My patience is slipping. I'm trying not to explode. "Elena…"

She moves her hot little palms under my shirt and tries to push it over my head. I'm done fighting her. I lift my hands above my head like a little kid, and let her rid me of my shirt. She presses kisses down my chest, and I give in.

I grab her around the waist and kiss her with everything I have. God, I missed her. Her mouth moves against mine, and her tongue flutters against my lips. My hands explore every inch of her exposed skin, running the length of her spine and flattening over her back. Her nails rake down my chest and claw at my belt. I'm too lost in the sensations to stop her. I rip her pajama shorts off of her in one smooth motion, and gulp when I realize that she had nothing on underneath them. Her body calls to me in the firelight and I felt a need to really love her, not to fuck her into the floor. I cup her cheeks and kiss her tenderly, first on her lips, then on each of her eyelids.

"What are you doing?" she asks. She still has that same controlling, un-Elena voice.

"I'm loving you." There was no way I was going to be able to stop. She's completely naked in front of me, and I'm a man. But maybe I could try to bring her back in the process. I continue to stroke her face, leaving little kisses on her forehead. Old Elena would have loved this, but no-humanity Elena just looked confused. I look right into her eyes. "I love you."

"Fuck me." She rips my hands off of her face and places them on her breasts, using her own to take my belt off. She unbuttons my jeans, and pulls them off leaving us bare for each other. _God, I love this girl._

Even in this state, I have never seen anything more beautiful. She roughly pushes me to the floor, and runs her hands up and down my chest while she straddles me.

"Elena, I love you."

She looks at me, confused, like she can't comprehend what I'm saying. "I'm so in love with you," I continue, pushing her hair back with my hands.

She literally growls at me. "Stop it."

I pin her underneath me, pressing her into the carpet, dangerously close to home. "Elena, I love you."

"Fuck me!"

"I love you."

"Damon!"

"Elena!"

I grab her wrists and place them above her head. Staring straight into her eyes, I push into her. She gasps, and I tell her again. "I. Love. You."

And that's when I see it. For a second, there's warmth in her eyes again. For a second, I can see my beautiful Elena again. There's lust in her eyes, and love, and fire.

But as quick as it's there, it's gone. She's back to unfeeling Elena, cold Elena. I'm so stunned that when she wiggles underneath me, I start to thrust into her. We build the rhythm that we perfected, even after only a few times together. She arches her back, and comes under me, bringing me to my own release. I fall down on top of her, and instead of trailing her fingers down my back, and giggling, like she would have before, she instantly pushes me off.

She stands up and starts to walk away, throwing a Cheshire grin over her shoulder. "Thanks baby."

And just like that, she's gone. I stay on the floor, spent. She was there, just for a second. I could see her, and feel her. _My Elena_.

So maybe her humanity's gone, but I know that she's in there somewhere. And I'll be damned if I let her slip away.

* * *

**AN: There you are! Review?**


End file.
